Unwilling Participant
by LovingPillow
Summary: It was an unspoken tradition that all fourth years had to participate in. No matter if you were Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Everyone, mainly the girls, were forced either willingly or unwillingly to participate.


**Summary: It was an unspoken tradition that all fourth years had to participate in. No matter if you were Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Everyone, mainly the girls, were forced either willingly or unwillingly to participate.**

**Hm…how to start this? It'll end up bad, that's for sure. My ideas for this are already halfway done, but I need to begin this fic without making it so abrupt… Ah well, abrupt beginning it is!**

* * *

_What in the names of Merlin is going on?_ Hermione questioned herself, tugging at the uncomfortable two-piece bikini. Her buttocks practically bounced as she turned around, attempting to make herself look more decent and less…not decent. All in all, she felt bare in the swimsuit.

With a sigh, Hermione turned to face Lavender. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, she ended up speechless. Clear to her eyes, Lavender's bikini hardly covered her necessary bits, revealing the sides of her breasts and the smooth skin of her nether regions.

_Bloody hell._ Hermione thought before she realized the choice of words. _I sound like Ronald…which is not a good thing if I must say so myself._ Shrugging off her thoughts, Hermione called out to Lavender, to which the girl turned and smiled (though with a stiff expression). "Is there something wrong, Hermione?" Lavender asked, openly eyeing the two-piece that flaunted Hermione's curves.

Smiling a little too forcefully (thankfully Lavender wasn't paying attention to that), Hermione asked her if she knew why they were there.

"I reckon it's some catwalk, but I'm not too sure myself. We'll have to wait for the Prefect to return. She did tell us she'd reveal why we changed into these bikinis momentarily." Lavender responded, making use of two new terms she searched up, showing off how proud she was about her expanding vocabulary. **(1)**

Nodding, Hermione set back to tugging at her silky bottom piece.

A few minutes into the silent chattering, the curtain slid aside and the female Prefects from all four houses called for everyone's undivided attention. "I'm sure you all wonder why you're here, and why you were told to wear those bikinis." The Ravenclaw Prefect began, and majority of the fourth years nodded in agreement. "You see, Hogwarts holds an unspoken tradition that was set by the students. The headmaster himself doesn't know about this, and he knows most everything that happens in the building."

Murmurs broke out at this, but it was silenced by the Slytherin Prefect. "As tradition states, all fourth years are to participate in the auction. The boys will be bidding for you, and the funds raised are donated to Hogwarts. You are sworn under obligation to follow their requests, and unless you have an incurable disease, you will be participating, whether you like it or not."

Skin losing its shine, Hermione processed the information given. _I-it's like a slave market._ She thought, gulping in fear. Worried for her sanity, she grasped her arms to stop herself from shaking. Several girls had already vomited, but she couldn't do that, no matter how tempting it felt to throw up in disgust. Steeling herself, she inhaled deeply, calming her mind and her fears.

"From A to Z, I want you all to stand where you should be. We will begin momentarily, and when it's your cue to walk out, we will call for you."

_Let the auctions begin._ Hermione thought, slightly altering a famous saying by someone from the Muggle world.

* * *

"Granger, Hermione."

Breathing slowly, Hermione took slow steps. Chancing a discreet glance at the crowd, she immediately spotted the twins and her friends. The distinct Weasley feature wasn't too hard to spot in such a crowd, and as Harry's scar was shining visibly, well, it was easier for her to spot them.

With a mental shiver, Hermione stood before the wandering eyes of fourth years above. She felt herself wish that she wasn't anywhere where she was, but she was stuck there until the bidding ended.

_I can't imagine anyone bidding for me._ She thought, grasping her wrist as she felt the room grow cold. It didn't help that she was wearing so little, and her nipples were begging to make themselves known, especially since the cloth was rather thin.

"2 galleons." Someone called out, and Hermione looked up startled. Her eyes were wide with surprise, and she gnawed her bottom lip, hoping that the auction was dealt and over with, because she really wanted to hide in a hole right now. She couldn't believe that someone actually bid on her. Really.

"5 galleons." Another one called out, and Hermione licked her lips, gulping nervously. She didn't know what to make of the auction, but she knew that no one above fourth year ever said a word about it until the day of the tradition being held.

"7 galleons and 5 sickles." The bid was growing, and as she felt her nipples stand out more (because of the cold), she started to feel more aware of the fact that her friends were standing in the same room, getting a clear view of her (perked up nipples and curves). She didn't dare look at them though.

"9 galleons." _Why couldn't someone stop bidding? It didn't take this long for the others!_ Feeling her cheeks heat up in embarrassment, Hermione unconsciously pressed her breasts together, giving the room a…slight teaser.

"11 galleons."

"12 galleons."

"12 galleons and a Knut."

On and on the numbers rose, and Hermione stood there wondering when the torture would end. Although she was flattered that many noticed she was a girl, she felt humiliated that she was forced to stand practically naked in front of said hormonal teens.

"20 galleons." _Oh god._ She thought, quietly groaning in dread, or at least that was her intention. Room completely silent, random voices began calling out higher bids, as if a pipe began leaking outrageously.

_Why the hell are they still bidding on me? I'm just a plain bookworm, nothing interesting about me._ Hermione thought, pouting to herself, though she forgot where she was for a moment, lost in the drowns of bids. Huffing quietly, she turned her head to the bewildered Prefects. Eyebrow raised, the Slytherin Prefect smirked at her, as if she knew what was going on.

"The bid will close momentarily." At this, Hermione gave a sigh of relief, smiling at the thought of being free from watching eyes.

"38 galleons and 25 sickles!" Someone called out in a frenzy, though it was because the bid was ending. No one was taking any chances of not bidding quickly, raising their prices.

"40 galleons!"

"40 galleons and 25 sickles!"

"41 galleons!"

"46 galleons and 5 Knuts!"

"And the bid has closed! Thank you for participating so eagerly. We will contact the top fifteen bidders shortly, and begin another auction in another room."

Eyes wide, Hermione gaped at the mention of another bid. _I thought it ended after this!_ She screamed at the Prefects, though not aloud, for she was being led back through the curtain.

Lavender met her with a nervous glance, sharing the same worries. "You took a long time. It lasted for at least 15 minutes." She ended up saying, and Hermione could only nod, though she was surprised that she had stood out there for 15 minutes straight.

"Come, we're supposed to change for the second auction. Some of the girls before me were allowed to leave because no one bid on them, but the others that were bid on went through this curtain. I wanted to wait for you, since I didn't know anyone else."

Smiling gratefully, Hermione walked over to the curtain. Sliding it aside, she and Lavender both walked in. The other girls were all standing around or sitting, having changed into their costumes. Some noticed their arrival, while others didn't bother looking up.

Lavender walked over to the remaining costumes, and picked out a cat costume. "It's either this or that, and I don't like the eyes leering at me any more than they already do." She explained, when Hermione looked at her in bewilder.

Nodding, Hermione shifted through the remaining clothes, and felt her entire face heat up. Just as she gave up on searching for something decent, she noticed a simple nightgown. It was transparent where her midriff stood, and translucent where her breasts lay, so she quickly changed into it. It was a periwinkle blue, and as soon as she wore it, it clung to hug her skin.

"At least this way they won't get an eyeful." Lavender commented, then complimented Hermione saying that periwinkle looked nice on her. "Oh no, it's time for the second auction to begin." She suddenly said, looking towards where the Prefects stood.

"As you all know, you have been bid on by at least 15 people, if not thrice the number," At this, they threw a look at Hermione, "and so there will be another auction to finalize the deal. We will begin in alphabetical order once more, so get in a line and we will proceed with the auctions."

Groaning, Hermione got into line, wondering why she had to stick to being a witch.

* * *

"Granger, Hermione."

Stepping out, Hermione nervously played her with gown. She didn't dare stare at the fifteen people who had the highest bids, so she kept her gaze on the ground.

"For this auction, you will be allowed to come up on stage and have 3 minutes, 5 minutes max, with the prize. Nothing too sexual of course, as that may be saved for when you win her. We will begin with you, Weasley." The Gryffindor Prefect called out, and Hermione looked up sharply at the familiar surname.

"Hey Love." George greeted as he stepped onto the stage. "Sorry we didn't tell you about this, but it was against the code to reveal it to future fourth years." At that, he looked slightly regretful, but it was covered up with a grin. "So, having fun yet?" He asked, wiggling his brows.

Crossing her arms, Hermione fixed a glare at him. "I'll have you know, George Fabian Weasley, I find this absolutely humiliating. I mean, look at me! This is the only decent thing I could find!" She cried out, pointing at her gown.

George nodded with a serious expression, then broke the mood as he wiggled his eyebrows once more. "I definitely am looking, Love. Nice bum, if I must state so myself." He said, openly eyeing her bum. Hermione gaped at him, speechless, and proceeded to blush as she glared at him.

"5 minutes is up, Weasley." The Slytherin Prefect drawled, shooing him down the stage. "Next up is Weasley, huh, the other twin." She continued, beckoning Fred up the stage.

Unlike George, Fred had no problems being all physical with Hermione. He immediately bounced over and threw an arm over her shoulder, leaning against her as he winked at his twin on the ground.

_Merlin this is uncomfortable._ Hermione thought, glaring at Fred from the corner of her eye. He only grinned back, ruffling her head and leaning closer to her.

"Enjoying today so far, Granger?" Fred questioned, eyeing his nails as he posed for the audience. When she jabbed his side, he nudged her shoulder and grinned even more. "I myself found it surprising that we had so many competition. I believe it was McLaggen would bid you for 2 galleons. Good thing Forge and I were quick thinkers, because we couldn't have him sleazing around, especially with you."

Disgusted at the thought of Cormac McLaggen bidding on her, Hermione shivered, unknowingly brushing the side of her breast against Fred's chest. After all, she wasn't wearing a bra (after the bikini, it had mysteriously disappeared). "Then I must thank you and George another day, preferably when I'm not furious with the both of you for participating in this bidding." She said.

Fred only ruffled her head and left, having seen the warning sign of 5 minutes from George. Bounding down the stage, the next in line was Harry (surprisingly).

Crossing her arms, Hermione stared at Harry with a raised brow. "And what's your reason?" She asked, leaning more towards her left, though not too much.

Harry only shrugged, "I saw Malfoy bid on you with a creepy smirk, and I didn't like it. Besides, my trust vault has enough to cover the cost of what I bid. I'm sorry 'Mione, really I am, but it was Malfoy." He looked so disgusted that Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at it.

"You forgive me then?" Harry asked, displaying his puppy dog eyes and pout, full force. "I did it to save you from the disgusting git." He added in, smiling hopefully when she bit her bottom lip, showing signs that she was giving in (because the other meant she was nervous or frustrated).

Heaving a sigh, Hermione waved her hand. "Fine fine, I forgive you, but only because of your intentions to rid of Malfoy."

Harry grinned, stepping forward to hug her before he second thought it. However, once his arms were wrapped snugly around her shoulders, Harry realized that his best friend's soft breasts were pressed against his chest. Inhaling sharply, he tried ignoring the unappreciated thoughts of female anatomy.

Meanwhile, Hermione returned Harry's hug, fully aware that her breasts were pressed against him. However, she let it slide because it was the first time he ever initiated the hug.

When the time was up, Harry nervously stepped back and with a flushed face, raced back to the twins, who were giving him identical teasing eyebrow wiggles.

"Let's see, Jordan, you're up."

_Jordan? As in, Lee Jordan? Isn't he Fred and George's best mate?_ Hermione wondered, only to receive her answer when said Jordan picked her up (he daringly hugged her bum) and twirled her around. With a startled squeak, Hermione clung to him, unknowingly digging her breasts into his back.

Becoming dizzy, Lee slowly stopped spinning Hermione around. He squeezed her bum away from the audience and carefully let her down.

"You git!" Hermione called out, breathing heavily. Her eyes lit up in laughter as she attempted to glare at him. However, it wasn't as effective.

"You've wasted your five minutes, Jordan." George called out, and Fred howled in laughter when Lee looked disappointed. Before he left the stage, he slapped her bum goodbye and grinned all the way down.

"Krum, you're up."

_Am I hearing things right?_ Hermione questioned herself, and looked up in surprise. She took a step back when he got too close to her liking, and blinked in disbelief.

"Herm-own-ninny, I haff vanted to talk viff you ever since ve met." Viktor said, attempting a pleasant smile.

"Is that why you're always in the library?" Hermione blurted out, half shocked that he was allowed to bid despite not being enrolled in Hogwarts.

"…yes…" Viktor responded, cheeks turning a mellow pink. "I vanted to ask you, if you vould go to the ball viff me. I vould be delighted if you could."

Eyes wide, "I…really don't know what to say to that, Viktor." Hermione said, and he attempted another pleasant smile. "It's just…I don't know you, at all. I mean, you don't know me, so why would you invite me to the ball?" She asked, furrowing her brows in wonder.

"You are intelligent, kind, beautiful, and I haff fallen for you after vatching you interact viff your friends." He said, and before she could answer, he was being shooed forcefully down the stage by the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Prefects (both looking amused).

"Well…that was unexpected. You're up next, Longbottom."

_Neville?!_ Hermione questioned, as the twins voiced her surprise.

Looking embarrassed, with cheeks as bright as cherry tomatoes, Neville greeted Hermione with a shy hullo.

"You bid on me?" She questioned, staring at him with bewilderment. She had never expected him, nor the people before him, but it was a shock to see that Neville had bid on her.

"I-I wanted to ask you to the ball, and you were always busy, so I thought…why not?" He said, unsure of himself. "I never really expected a lot of competition, but…I was hoping that my bid for you was higher than the others, so I would have a chance to ask you to the ball."

"Oh Neville, you really could have just asked me you know. It's not like I bite," At this, Hermione paused, "unless you have a fetish for people biting you, then I'd probably bite, but you don't have to bid on me just to ask me to the ball." Hermione said, slightly enjoying the blush on his face. It was her second time teasing someone, so it was a pleasant reaction.

"But I didn't know how to ask, I mean, you're somewhat intimidating when you're alone, Hermione. A bloke as shy as me can't handle the pressure of asking a bird out." He said, rubbing his neck as Hermione smiled gently his way.

"It isn't that hard," Pausing, her eyes twinkled with mischief, "unless it's too hard and you can't handle it, you could have just asked." Grinning, she watched Neville choke on his saliva. Ahh, the fun of teasing and not being the teased.

The Slytherin Prefect nodded with approval as she sent Neville down the stage. 'Nice one.' was her message.

_7 down, 8 more to go._ Hermione thought, heaving lightly.

* * *

"Now that you've all spoken to the prize, it's time to bid for her."

Thus came the shouting over the yelling.

Hermione could only raise a brow as Viktor beamed at her, calling out a large number of galleons. She turned to glance at the twins, who winked at her and nudged Harry.

_Ah well, I just have to stand back and wait for it all to end, don't I?_

And so she stood there, half paying attention to the numbers increasing every second or so.

"The bid is over! Miss Hermione Granger goes to…" A deep breath in, "Harry Potter, Fred Weasley, and George Weasley, who have all bid the same amount at the same time."

Blinking, Hermione stared at the twins and Harry, who were all pleased that they won her. Viktor was disappointed, as was Neville, but Lee wiggled his brows at her. Mentally scoffing, she was led to the three boys by the Gryffindor Prefect.

"That's that, bid is officially over for one Hermione Granger!"

_Thank Merlin it's over._

* * *

"_Must_ I wear this?" Hermione asked as she peered through the curtain. The twins grinned as they nodded, and Harry gave a shrug.

"It won't kill you, 'Mione." Harry said, though it would make her hate them all the more.

Sighing, Hermione stepped out of the changing room and crossed her arms, aware that the twins were ogling her.

"You look fine, 'Mione. See, it wasn't so bad after all." Harry said, chuckling when she glared at him. "Come on, it's only a shirt." _With Weasley and Potter permanently stitched onto the back._ He mentally added, enjoying the view of his best friend wearing a jersey with their surnames on it.

"I look ridiculous, and it's not even the right size." Hermione bit out, and before she realized it, the jersey was shrinking to hug her form. Blushing, she glared at the whistling twins, for they were responsible for the shrinking spell. _At least I won't have to wear this after tonight._ Hermione thought happily, and as if all three heard her thought, they immediately told her to wear it to bed from now on. _Damn, and here I thought they'd forget that._ She grumbled to herself, pouting as she continued to cross her arms in defeat.

The twins could only laugh as Harry shook his head, smiling.

They had just claimed her, after all, she was an honorary Weasley and Potter. No one else could claim what was theirs (not even Ron, despite their shared blood relation).

Hermione wouldn't know it, but she would eventually end up dating all three men, and looking back on her fourth year, she'd blush at how it all began.

How she became Harry Potter's, Fred Weasley's and George Weasley's girl.

* * *

**(1) – I mean no harm, really, I am not making fun of Lavender**

**OH MY GOD I finally finished this in one sitting! (Ignoring how it took me practically 6 hours, or 3 according to my discoveries…it felt like 6 hours to me ****_blinks_****)**

**Began: Friday, 29 August, 2014 (10:01 PM)**

**Finished: Saturday, 30 August, 2014 (1:25 AM)**

**Revised: Saturday, 30 August, 2014 (2:20 PM)**

**Posted: Saturday, 30 August, 2014 (As soon as I get on the computer…which is now at 2:55 PM)**

**Word Count (Excludes all bold): 3,285**

**I have finally reached 3k words! This calls for a celebration of sorts, because I am being blissfully ignorant of my previous stories' 1k's.**

**Ah, the joy of not knowing what I'm writing, and just letting the words flow, or hit me in the head.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this, this, this whatever it is! :)**


End file.
